


The Way Our Love Blooms

by Here_and_Queer



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bi Evan, Cynthia is trying, Galaxy Gals, Gay Connor, Heidi is best mom, I just hope this works, Larry is the worst father, Multi, This is the first time I'm writing a story so don't kill me, This is weird, bi Heidi, how do tags work, lesbian/gay Zoe and Alana, pan jared, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_and_Queer/pseuds/Here_and_Queer
Summary: This is a soulmate Au but it's definitely not your typical soulmate AuIn this world there are many different ways in which you can find your soulmate, soulmate links are in fact very diverse. They can range from the most common link and the easiest link to find your soulmate - the String link, this is when soulmates are connected by a string. To the most rare, a very beautiful link indeed - the  Flower link, this is when one of the soulmates gets hurt, flowers will grow or appear on the others body where they got damaged.But finding your soulmate can be very difficult and more than 1/3 of the population on Earth never end up with there soulmate, but they can still find love - even if it isn't with their soulmate (or soulmates) .Some people aren't even born with soulmates which can lead to 'birth defects' as many people say but even so some can get a gift that is greater than a soulmate link. And even if you find your soulmate, if you don't build a relationship or if you drift apart then the link will break and it might give you a second chance or 'the gift'.So let's see how They write their stories...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is really first time i'm writing a story so it might be bad. hope you guys like it.
> 
> this chapter is about how Evan showed signs of having a soulmate. this is the prologue btw


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do you use archive of our own?

I have no clue how it works and I'm trying to post a story

**Author's Note:**

> This is isn't related to the story but whenever I see or say Polo like the brand I start to get really sad and or cry because my granddad or abuelito/abuelo if your Spanish but that was this name and I say was because he died when I was in 2nd grade or 7 years old. He died from cancer, he had it for 3 years and the 3rd year was the worst


End file.
